Remember Me This Way
by Twitz
Summary: Leslie's spirit visits Jess and makes him remember their last dance. Oneshot. Review please.


**Disclaimer: I don't and will NEVER own Bridge to Terabithia by Katherine Paterson or the song 'Remember Me This Way' by Jordan Hill. Just borrowing the two for a little.**

Let's assume Jess and Leslie, both 15 years old, are tenth graders and Ms. Edmunds is teaching at LCHS too.

* * *

Jess Aarons, now nineteen years old, stopped filling the forms of his college application. His hand was tired. His mind was tired. He decided to take a little break and went outside. It was close to five-thirty. The cool breeze brushed against Jess cheeks. He forgot to take a jacket with him, it was fairly cold. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her in his mind.

"Leslie…"

His breath was visible as he exhaled. The days of December sure rolled by quickly. He'd be entering college soon. Thoughts about his family, college plans, and his drawings circled his mind, but he just wanted to forget about them for a little while, and focus his thoughts on her.

"If only you were here, Les…"

Jess just sighed as he recalled the last time he was with her. A tear slid from his eyes down to his cheeks. He wiped it. If Leslie was here, she would have laughed at him already. The thought of it made him smile.

"I miss you Les… So much…"

He decided to go to Terabithia. He couldn't remember the last time he went there, for it was too painful. Everytime he went there, the guilt feeling would always take over. He blamed himself for her death. If only he didn't let her go alone, if only he was with her that day, it wouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have been feeling this pain.

_Nothing Crushes Us_. Funny, Jess thought.

"Then why I am the only one alive now?" He asked.

He resisted the urge to cry, for it would just add more pain. He passed the bridge to Terabithia and entered their kingdom.

"It's been a long time." Jess said to the imaginary creatures. "I'm sorry for my long absence, dear Terabithians," he apologized, "the death of our Queen was too much to bear, that even coming here was becoming a kind of torture," Jess continued, but this time, he was unable to stop his tears, "but I believe… that our Queen would be happy if we put smiles in our faces. She graced us with her love, encouraged us with her words, and taught us what friendship and love is. For that, I am, and will forever be grateful to her." His voice broke off completely. He wanted to see her so badly.

He needed her.

"I just want to see you Les, even for a minute… Please…" Jess begged. He felt so helpless and desperate. "Please God… Please let me see her!" He said once more. Suddenly, the soft breeze turned into a cold gust of wind.

"Leslie?" Jess said.

The wind caressed his cheek, soothing his senses. "Leslie, is that you?" Jess asked. To his surprise, he received a very faint answer.

"_Yes Jess. Close your eyes so you can see me."_ The spirit of Leslie whispered to Jess' ear. Jess did as he was told and gently closed his eyes.

~*~*_Flashback_~*~*~

"Wow… You look really… pretty, Les." Jess said as Leslie Burke welcomed him to her house. On both sides of Leslie's cheeks were faint shades of red. She smiled at Jess and stepped aside to let him in. She was wearing a pink dress, and it looked perfect for her petite body.

"You look handsome yourself, Mr. Aarons." Leslie chuckled. Jess returned a smile and closed the door for her. As they were seated on the couch, Leslie's father came down.

"So what time will I pick you kids up?" Bill Burke asked.

"Just before midnight, Bill." Leslie answered him. Leslie looked anxiously at the grandfather clock that stood near the bookshelf in front of them.

"Ooo.. Okay." Bill smiled. "You take good care of my baby, okay Jess?" Bill said to Jess as he ruffled his hair.

"Bill! I'm fifteen for chrissake, and stop messing Jess' hair." Leslie scolded her father as she did the same to Jess and ruffled his hair.

"Look who's talking! Well, we better go now. I don't want you kids to be late for the dance." Leslie and Jess nodded and went to the garage, Bill followed shortly after getting the keys.

Another school dance, a first for Jess and Leslie since the two weren't fond of joining one, but obliged in this one since Leslie's parents urged the both of them to. Jess' father helped him buy new clothes for the dance, to which he helped by offering his own savings as well. Leslie had her own problems too. She did have many dresses, but she had a hard time choosing which one. Judy Burke just smiled as she watched her daughter rummage through her closet, then Judy had an idea. The dress was supposedly meant to be given for Leslie's sixteenth birthday, but she decided it would be better if she wore it for this occasion.

"Well, here we are! Have fun, you two." Bill said as Jess first got out of the car, then Leslie. Helping her down like a gentleman you see in movies.

"Okay Bill, we're off." Leslie said to her father as she began on walking, "Thanks Mr. Burke." Jess said to Bill, he smiled at him in response. Jess followed her, and suddenly, Leslie took his hands and held it, Jess blushed but gladly obliged. Bill, who was watching the whole scene, smiled and thought how cute the two were.

Inside Lark Creek High School's gym was full of eighth to tenth graders. The music blasted as Jess and Leslie entered. They found Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher already in a table with two of their female classmates, the two former bullies then approached them.

"Hey, you two are late." Hoager said.

"We've been dancing for three hours." Fulcher added. Jess and Leslie just rolled their eyes.

"You two stopped bullying yet you're a bunch of liars." Jess said.

Hoager and Fulcher smirked, "Whatever Aarons." Hoager said as he motioned Jess and Leslie to go to their table while Fulcher went for refreshments.

He came back with the refreshments and the DJ started to play more rock and punk songs. After that, Hoager and Fulcher went onstage to perform. The two formed a band right after entering high school. Jess and Leslie cheered for their friends and enjoyed the songs they played. All that time, Jess couldn't help but look at Leslie. But even without the fancy dress, she'd still look beautiful, he thought.

Four hours passed. Both Jess and Leslie felt very tired already. Jess wrapped his arm around Leslie as she snuggled in his neck. It was a weird site for two people who claim they're just best friends. Hoager and Fulcher teased them and rendered a love song to them which made the both of them blush.

Thirty more minutes passed and it would soon be midnight. Mr. Bradford, LCHS's principal, went up on stage and said his speech.

"…before we end this night, a song, a love song from the 90's will be played. To those who have seen the movie 'Casper', this may sound familiar. To all the couples out there, please enjoy this one and dance to your heart's content." Mr. Bradford ended. Soon, the so called '90's' song replaced the youth-oriented songs played a while ago by Hoager and Fulcher.

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all_

Jess stood up and offered his hand to Leslie. Other couples started dancing on the dance floor too.

"May I have this dance with you, my Queen?" He asked in his most kingly voice.

Leslie stood up and smiled, "Of course you may, my King." She said. Hoager and Fulcher who were behind the two at that time, couldn't help but put on their taunting faces as they heard the cheesy words from the two.

Jess led the dance, and carefully took his steps, careful not to trip Leslie.

"I never knew you could dance so well Mr. Aarons." Leslie chuckled.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "What's with all the 'Mr. Aarons', Ms. Burke?" He grinned back at her.

Leslie just giggled and closed her eyes. Her warm breath was tickling his senses.

"This feels so great, Jess…"

"Yeah…"

"I wish this'll never end…"

_Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay_

"Yeah…"

The two looked at each other's eyes. Brown and Green connected. Everything else didn't matter. It was like they were the only people remaining in the whole world.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
_

"The girl you like is really lucky." Leslie whispered to his ear. She recalled Jess mentioning something about the girl he liked, but never did give her any hint.

"You think so? She probably doesn't feel the same way." Jess said. Something was in Jess' eyes, Leslie thought. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her. Their faces were only inches apart.

_If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
This way_

"Jess," Leslie started.

"Hmm?"

"Remember me this way." Leslie said, she pursed her lips and smiled. Jess didn't understand, but just smiled. Leslie rested her head on Jess' shoulders as they danced. She then moved her lips next to his ears.

"I love you, Jess…" She said, resting her head on his shoulders again. Unexpectedly, a tear slid from Jess' eyes.

"I love you too, Leslie." He replied to her. Jess could feel her smile in his shoulders. He closed his eyes and wished it would last forever.

~*~*~*~*~

"Leslie…"

Jess couldn't control his tears anymore. The memory of that night was sweet, beautiful, yet painful. It hurt him to think about it; because it had been the last time he saw and held Leslie Burke in his arms.

"I still love you Les, and I'll always will." He said to the nothingness. But then, as he opened his eyes, a faint image of Leslie appeared before him.

"Leslie!" Jess exclaimed.

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe  
_

Leslie didn't say anything except smile at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow and pain, but happiness dominated. Slowly, she went up to him and gave him a kiss. Tears ran down Leslie's cheeks as their lips parted.

_Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_

"I love you too Jess…" She said her final departing words as she dissolved into thin air.

At last, Jess Aarons felt free from the all the guilt he was feeling. The last light from the sun met his eyes.

"I'll forever be grateful to you, Leslie Burke. You hold a special place in my heart, and I'll never forget the things you taught. I'll always remember you."

* * *

A review, anyone?


End file.
